houfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreaded Alias
The Dread Alias mostly called Alias by other users even though he did change his username to Doctor Lamperouge no one really uses it. He is the other Gundam freak in the HoU convo thread other obviously being Alaude. Alias is probably the most intellectual user in the thread, he is also an amazing writer and has written many amazing fanfics. He is also a huge fan of other Mecha series in general even more so than Alaude, his favorites being Code Geass, Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Eureka Seven and Macross Frontier. Alias posesses excellent skills to analyze and counter arguments if it's never needed and he can also in the span of minutes create simply amazing posts with lots of details and arguments if necessary. In the convo thread he mostly talked about Gundams with Alaude but managed to convert him to watch basically all of his favorite series which is not something that everyone are able to do. He turned into an important part of the regulars visiting the thread and was accepted there very easily. He has created amazing polls to the convo some that have had all of the users or some that have had something for all of the users and never have those threads been called bad, maybe said to have a bit too much text but that is not a problem at all for most of the users. Even though mostly being serious and calm he does have his silly and funny side too which sometimes makes him look a lot like the Doctor. He is also obsessed with time travel and loves most things that have something to do with it. It should be known to eveyrone that he is indeed a huge fan of Doctor Who as well and his favorite Doctor is the 11th. He knows everything about it and can very effectively use other users to certain episodes they should see and use the terms he has picked up from the series in conversations causing confusion. His favorite character of all is Lelouch and occasionally when he feels like it he can act the way Lelouch does. These two facts will reveal the reason behind his current name which is Doctor Lamperouge, Doctor coming from Doctor Who and Lamperouge is Lelouch's last name. As have already been mentioned he is an amazing writer and so it should be obvious to leave a bit for you all to read. Here is a one shot Alias once long ago made to Alaude as a gift: There was an explosion - an explosion that tore through space and time. It was faster than light, faster than any limitation that inferior reality could place upon it. It consumed galaxies, reducing the stars and planets and moons and molecules and atoms within to infinitesimal quark dust. The fabric of space itself was torn apart, time unraveling like the sinews of delicate silk in the face of overwhelming power. The cosmos burned alight with infinite luminosity, and shortly after ceased to be. The universe was gone. But that was not the end. Far from it. The explosion continued, unperturbed by the collapse of the reality it had originated in. It continued ever onward and outwards, ripping through the void, the space between actualities, and spilling into other universes. They all popped like balloons in a storm of needles, helpless against the unwavering, unstoppable force. Millions, billions, trillions - innumerable and uncountable were all the cosmos burned into nothingness, one order of magnitude after another as they all fell like dominoes in the-... "Sir, there seemed to have been a tiny quantum explosion in Multiverse 3A12fok12bbc3802/Ab-12, with an approximate magnitude of Level 0.000909783-..." "Ignore it, an explosion of that size was probably just a minor spark malfunction." "Y-yes sir." The Captain sighed. Newbie greenhorns were always an irritant in his bridge. He supposed it could not be helped though; with the massive war effort every soul was needed. "Captain...?" "Yes?" "Is it true that the flagship of this armada," the lowly bridge officer began, "is being commanded by the God Emperor himself?" The Captain chuckled boisterously, "Heh, so you've got a good pair of ears at least. Yes yes, the rumors are true. The CBE Perkele Saatana Alias is under the direct command of His Divine Imperial Majesty himself, along with the Knight of Infinity..." "The Knight of Infinity, sir?" asked another crewmen. Ah, now he'd have to explain that little bit of info. "The Knight of Infinity, yes," the Captain said, "where to begin. Its quite the tale. The Knight of Infinity is the God Emperor's right hand man, his strongest soldier, commander of the Knights of the Round, and is also the Empire's Chief Doctor of Innovation. Very important man, clearly." "He's collected so many monikers and nom de guerreover his long and bloody history, that those who know of his existence simply choose to call him The Dreaded Alias." Well, now that he's begun, he might as well take this riveting tale to its end. It was going to be a long day. Then again, despite everything he's ever done, the Dreaded Alias was just a small fish in a small pond compared to the veritable ocean that was his master. The First, Last, and Only God Emperor, His Majesty Konsta Alaudezen Yagami vi Britannia. _________________________________________ Meanwhile, on the CBE Perkele Saatana Alias, the supreme sovereign ruler of the Celestial Being Empire sat in his throne, contemplating the war he fought against all of creation. His armada was currently sitting in the Ocean of Eternal Chaos, an eldritch mass that existed outside of the multiverse. If the Ocean was a sea of water, then all of the multiverses within would be represented by tiny air bubbles foaming at the water's surface. In his campaign to unite all of creation, the Ocean of Eternal Chaos had become the next stage of war after successfully conquering and pacifying his original multiverse. And now the native forces of Chaos were attacking his fleet. It was to be expecting though - this was their home he was invading after all. "Class 9 GN Barrier is still holding, but there's been a breach at Mega Blocks 4-7-9," a crewmen on the bridge of the Perkele informed, "Several quintillion Hollow Chaos ELS have infiltrated the ship." The Lady Supreme Commander of the Celestial Being forces, known only as Apedemak, was quick to act. "Inform Captain Commander Generalissimo Almesiva Moonshadow. Have her direct a few contingents of her Shinigami Army to the breach to repel the enemy forces." Her ability to act under pressure and make the right decisions was one of the reasons Alaude choose her to be his Supreme Commander. She did not disappoint. "My lady, the enemy formation has broken at Point 06007ab17, they're scattering about like a horde of rats!" another crewman exclaimed. Oh. What interesting news, Alaude thought. It would seem that it was his turn to act. He stood up from his throne, catching the attention of everyone on the bridge. "Have Grand Meister Lisa Animaeon direct 30% of her Mobile Suit Corp to Point 06007ab17. Full frontal assault. This is our chance!" Turning towards his right hand man, The Dreaded Alias, God Emperor Alaude gave his strongest knight a look that he knew all too well. "Well then, my old friend," Alaude whispered so that only Alias could hear, "are you ready?" "Always," was the terse reply. The God Emperor smiled, before drawing his divine zanpakutou. "This is it, all of you pigs in human clothing! This is the day we grab Cosmos and Chaos by the throat, and order it to obey us!" he bellowed, pumping up the morale of his men. "Today, we reduce all of creation to ashes, and rebuild it on the backs of our ideals. Today, we will tame this endless sea of impossibility, as we've done to the countless realities below. Today, we rise higher than ever before. Today, we are Gundam." Grasping the blade of his zanpakutou in his hand, God Emperor Alaudezen Yagami vi Britannia whispered one, simple phrase... "Soten ni zase."